Every Sunset
by jaqui 565
Summary: Hey! this is my very first Fanfiction. hope you like and please review and follow! this WAS the guest reviewer jaqui but now i am jaqui 565.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I'm new to fanfiction, so if any mistake, or any opinion review or p.m me. It starts off by Clarions childhood and yes it includes her mom and dad (king and queen). Enough with this and lets get on with the story. Hope you like!

_Clarions past…_

"Mummy, daddy looks a pwetty flower!" little 4 year old Clarion yelled bringing her a beautiful white calla lily to her parents sitting down in Spring time square. "Oh that's pretty honey." Queen Jasmin told her little girl. "Yeah, but not as pretty as you my little princess!" King Matthew told his princess as she showed him the flower. A monarch butterfly that passed by cut off "Thank you daddy i-" Clarion. "Oooooo mummy, daddy may I go see it please?" "Ok but don't go to far!" "Ok mommy" Clarion dashed to catch up with the butterfly. "Hello there I'm Clarion what's your name?" she asked the butterfly (has all talents) "Oh my name is sunny, I believe you're the princess, right?" "Yeah, but I don't like being called a princess only my daddy calls me that." "Ok i-" the butterfly saw what was up ahead… a hawk!" Clarion saw the hawk and paralyzed, stuttering to cal her mom "m-m-m-" "CLARION!" her dad called as he flew as fast as he can to her, the hawk diving toward her full speed. – So did you like it? Review please, anything to edit or fix tell me, and sorry for the cliffhanger. Tell me should I have cliffhangers or not?


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello again! This is to __I luv milorion, __thank you for the review. One question for you guys who read… should Milori have parents or just naturally born like all fairies? Anywho lets continue with Clarions past its sad but aqui va (Spanish for here it goes)…_

Clarions past continue…

Matthew got Clarion and left toward the Pixie Dust Tree. "Jasmin, take cover care for our little one and yourself, I'll try to make it go away." "But Matthew take care please" "I will love" they kissed and Matthew left to try to scare the hawk away and Jasmin with tears filling her eyes but kept strong for her people, but mainly because of her husband and their child, "Mommy don't cry daddy will save us ok." Clarion tried to help comfort her mom. "Yes dear now let keep safe like daddy said ok." Matthew tried his best to try to make it go away but it won't budge. When Matthew thought it left for good it came back charging toward him. Jasmin called out horrified to her husband "Matthew watch out!" "What?" To later to fly away, the hawk stabbed his claw in his side but not to deep to kill him, but one thing that scared Jasmin the most, he was losing too much blood. "Luz, take Clarion I need to go help Matthew. Luz was the current minister of summer. Jasmin flew to Matthew's side and started crying at the sight of her husband loosing too much blood and half dead. "Matthew, Matthew can you hear me love" she asked crying deeply. "Yes love take care of Clarion for me yeah and you take care too I think my time has come." "No don't say those things I need you, Clarion needs you, please don't leave us!" "Jasmin remember one thing, that I will always love you and Clarion so much and tell clarion that her daddy will always love his little princess." His voice was already a whisper. They shared their last kiss, and Matthew faded in her arms. Clarion flew to her mom who was slowly flying toward where she was. "Mommy why isn't daddy waking up from the floor its not night yet?" "Clarion dear I need to tell you some thing ok and be strong for me when I tell you about daddy." "Ok mommy what happened to daddy?" Clarion asked as she and her mom flew to her room (Clarions nursery). "Clarion, daddy well he isn't with us any more he went with your grandma and grandpa" "granny and grandpa are dead so that means" "Yes dear and please we have to stay strong not for me but for your daddy ok" "yes mommy" she said sniffling trying to hold in her tears. Jasmin went to the center of the Pixie Dust Tree where every one was. "My fairies, I have an announcement to make, (sigh) King Matthew is" she took a deep breath and finished her sentence "Is dead". The fairies gasped and some sparrowmen even started crying.

Sorry if I made it too sad. Also I need your opinions to make Milori's childhood or just regular fairy 'birth'. And I promise this is the _**VERY LAST **_sad chapter the rest will be normal, happy, chapters. Please review and because of school I will try to update regularly or it will vary because of homework. –jaqui562


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody! Sorry for not updating lately, like I said had to go to school, homework ect. And to Starsights thx for the help I really need it. Any who this chapter is going to be on Milori's childhood I didn't know if to put him as laughter born, or born like labor born so I decided labor born. Hope you like!

Milori's childhood…

News traveled to Winter in a jiffy! When Lord Manuel and Lady Kimberly found out about the death of King Mathew they were so sad about the news. They had known each other since forever! "Oh, dear imagine how Queen Jasmin must be right now, but worse their daughter Princess Clarion, she must be so devastated!" Lady Kimberly told her husband in their room. "Well love it must be pretty devastating for them, what could we do to comfort them?" Lord Manuel asked his wife. They have been trying to find a way to comfort the Queen and Princess. "Mum, father what is all of this ruckus I could hear you from my room!" Their young son of 6 years old (_**Milori is only a year older than Clarion) **_complained to them. The couple looked at the clock, 1:59. "My frost Manuel we stayed up to 1:59 and not just that we woke up our son!" Kimberly told her husband. "I will go tuck him in Kim you go to sleep ok dear." Manuel stated to his wife softly. "Ok good night Milori," Kim planted a soft kiss on her son's head, "have sweet dreams my little prince." Kim said her good night to her son being led to his room by his father. She smiled warmly imagining her son older, crowned Lord of Winter, and being independent from them. When Manuel got back he saw his wife in a deep sleep. Then her started to imagine how would life are with out his wife or how his family be when he passed away. Manuel shook those thoughts from his head and went to sleep with the love of his life.

So what did you think about this chapter? Review, and follow please! I will try to update soon! Oh and please see any errors or any fix ups review it please, I would really appreciate it.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everybody sorry I haven't updated sooner. Home work, family, test, girls who think they know it all, fake friends, what ever! So hope you like this chapter plz review!

9 years later…

"Clarion, clarion wake up you are going to be late for tutoring!" Fairy Mary had been trying to get Clarion up for 10 minutes already. "Huh, Mary why are you yelling" Clarion asked Mary who was jumping on her bed trying to wake her up. "Because you are more than 20 minutes late for class and you still ask why am I trying to wake you up!" Mary shouted at her friend pointing at the clock. "My Spring, I'm so late why haven't you tried to wake me up!" Clarion responded to Mary who rolled her eyes. Clarion quickly slipped on a white shirt some shorts and flats. She was about to leave with the worst bed head ever! "Clarion, your hair!" Mary yelled at her friend that was returning to fix her hair. Mary made her a loose ponytail. "Thanks." That was the last thin g that Clarion said before dashing of to her class.

Meanwhile in Winter…

"Milori! Where are you" Dewey called out randomly not knowing where exactly Milori was in the huge library. "Milori where in the name of yeti are you!" Dewey has had enough of Milori. Which played instead of studying for the exam. Dewey knew just what to do in this case. "Oh um hello Lord Manuel, Lady Kimberly I was just looking for Milori, he just doesn't want to listen to me." The Keeper very well knew the fear that Milori has for his mom when he is caught playing and not studying. "IM HERE, IM HERE!" Milori flew out of his hiding place screaming in fear (because of his mom). "Ah so that's were you were hiding." Dewey asked casually. "Wait so my mom isn't here?" Milori asked after he relaxed a little. "Nope, just had to get you out of where you were hiding." Dewey said with a smirk. "Ok look if I pay attention this time that is left and tomorrow please don't tell my mom." Milori pleaded Dewey not to do so. Oh how Dewey loved to see Milori like this. "Ok lets hit the books!"

Back at The Pixie Hollow Tree

"UGH Mrs. Curtis make it stop so many queens!" Clarion complained to her teacher. "Well, I guess I should I'm getting tried of this too." Mrs. Curtis (whole name Laura Curtis) said with a sigh. "Well, Mrs. Curtis may I be excused its already sunset." Time passed so quickly when studying. "Oh yes and tomorrow is going to be a small lesson since we went to tomorrows lesson?" Mrs. Curtis waved a good bye as Clarion left to her house.


End file.
